


【虫铁】Take My Hand（全文）

by IceMoonCake



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Spider Man：Homecoming
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】Take My Hand（全文）

【虫铁】Take my hand  
普通人AU |私设注意   
酒吧兼职钢琴师虫X撩一下就跑反被艹铁  
白色情人节贺文，ooc预警  
一磅抹茶巧克力慕斯蛋糕，一发完不了= =有自行车。

 

Tony右手端着酒杯，食指无意识地轻轻拍打着杯口边缘，酒吧昏暗的灯光映在他眼中明明灭灭，却带不起一丝情绪。  
是从什么时候开始的？Happy跟Pepper。  
他想到金发女秘书的美丽笑容，她干练的马尾，一丝不苟的西装套裙，总是在他办公桌前响起来的高跟鞋急促的踏踏声，酒会上那身露背晚礼服的惊鸿一瞥。  
纽约知名的、能在一年内睡遍十几个封面女郎的花花公子在那一瞬间觉得，跟她开展一段稳定的关系好像也不错。  
只是还没有等他追求Pepper成功，Happy冒着被辞退的危险给他送上了自己与Pepper的结婚请帖。  
“Boss——”  
“Pepper，替我为你与Happy送一份最棒的结婚贺礼。”Tony故作轻松地打断了她，“我想，你不会因为结婚就要辞职吧？我身边不能缺少你这样能干的秘书，我的社保号码是多少来着？”  
穿着洁白婚纱的Pepper美得惊人，该死，Happy在决定婚礼的日期之前难道没想过给自己预留出减肥健身的时间吗？  
但是Pepper笑得很幸福，在神父的主持下他们交换了誓词与一个吻，现场的所有人都为他们鼓掌，这对新人看起来很般配。  
都结束了，他对自己说。

酒吧里播放着某首曲子的最后一节，几个侍应生在经理的指挥下将一架白色的大钢琴放置在舞台中央。  
他有点好奇，现在才十二点整，这么早就有余兴节目了？他忍不住盯着黑漆漆的舞台瞧。  
Tony第一次来这间pub，其实他也很久不出来玩了，今晚只是想找个人陪一下，或者喝个烂醉，倒在路边，什么都好。他不想一个人呆在自己空荡荡的海景别墅里——前几天他忍无可忍地砸烂了自己的家，这件事并没有告诉任何人。  
一个穿着白色西服的人迈上了舞台，走到中央的时候，一束光突然打了下来，笼罩在那个人跟那架琴上，只见他面向几个方向的观众们分别鞠躬，然后转身坐在钢琴前。  
修长的手指在琴键上游走，优雅的曲调自Peter手中流淌而出，原本有些嘈杂的酒吧也慢慢宁静下来，仿佛连他自己都渐渐沉醉其中。  
Tony的视力不算太差，但是刚才猛地打下来的灯光吓了他一跳，他实在看不清楚那人的模样，闭着眼睛缓了好一会。  
这琴弹得还可以。Tony想。  
他望着那个钢琴师，从这个角度只能看到那人的一点侧脸，发型似乎精心打理过，身上的西服跟白色钢琴几乎融为一体，他与它气质实在相称。不知道怎么地，Pepper的婚礼又出现在了Tony的脑海里，她也穿着漂亮的一身白色，然后嫁给了别人……Tony突然觉得很烦躁，他三两口将杯中的酒喝完，随手放了几张钞票走出门去。  
他必须在自己砸掉这家酒吧之前离开，他倒是不在乎这点赔偿费，只是Tony实在不想让自己的情绪再次不受控制了。  
冰凉的空气随着呼吸进入身体，门外停放着他张扬的红色法拉利，静谧的街道上没有什么人，也没有呼啸而过的车辆。Tony干脆坐了下来，靠在酒吧的石制小楼梯旁边。天上的星星很多，他想看一会儿。

“Sir？Sir？……”  
Tony被轻拍在脸上的巴掌惊醒，他一把抓住那只手，月光下白皙漂亮骨节分明的手。他抬头去看手的主人，是一个卷发蓬松的大男孩。他猛地站起来，右手拍了拍裤子上的灰尘。  
“Hi, I am Tony. Tony Stark. ”  
“Peter. ”男孩笑着指了指被Tony抓住的手，“您还好吗？是不是喝醉了？需要我为您呼叫代驾服务吗？”  
Tony这才意识到自己还抓着Peter的手，他举起左手腕去看表，顺带牵起Peter的手，“Oh，原来已经两点钟了。今天天气不错，月亮很美。”那只漂亮的手，皮肤嫩滑，触感极好，还带着他喜欢的温度，他一点都不想放开。  
Peter伸出另一只手在Tony的虎口上稍微用了一点力，将自己的右手挣脱出来，而Tony觉得自己的手好像是被钳子夹过一样疼。  
“既然您没有什么需要我做的，我就先走了。”Peter礼貌地笑笑，“您回去的路上，要注意安全。”  
Tony还没想出什么借口留住对方，突然胃里一阵翻滚，他转身扶着墙开始呕吐。完蛋了，好不容易遇到一个长得还挺可爱的家伙，没开始撩拨，自己英俊多金的人设就保不住了。  
而且是个力气很大的家伙，Tony在心里补充。  
旁边有人递过来一张手帕，他想都没想就接了，一边擦着嘴巴一边打算掏几张钞票表示感谢，扭头却看到一脸担心的Peter。  
“Hey，你……我以为你已经走了。”Tony有点尴尬，刚才睡了两个小时，现在又大吐一场，他已经清醒了不少。  
“很抱歉，刚才我，”Tony指指Peter的手，“喝多了。”  
Peter还是蹙着眉，“没关系，我还以为您是不讲道理的客人，有些粗鲁了，您的手疼吗？”  
“你力气还挺大的。”Tony笑了，双眼不自觉地闭上，他呼了一口气张开眼睛，然后对Peter做了一个wink，“没事。”  
Peter的脸突然不自觉地变红了，他努力稳住自己的嗓音，表现出一副很平静的样子来，“您能自己回家吗？还是我帮您去找人，我们酒吧有很棒的代驾员……不不不，还是送您去医院检查一下手比较好。”  
Tony这下是真的大笑了出来，他活动了一下左手，在Peter面前晃晃，“真的没事。不用担心我向经理投诉你。”他的嘴角微微翘着，“如果你真的关心我，今晚带我回家过夜吧？”  
Peter似乎是有些吃惊，他大大的明亮的眼睛不知所措地眨了几下，好像不知道该怎么回答。Tony本来也只是开个玩笑，这个孩子看上去还那么小，高中生的样子，自己都快四十了，再怎么荒唐也不能睡高中生啊。他正打算结束掉这场对话，“Just kidd……”  
“可以呀。”Peter没等他说完，“您没有地方去的话，可以跟我回家。”

Peter的公寓就在酒吧后面两条街，非常近，所以Peter拒绝了Tony开车跟他一起回去的建议。  
“您的车太显眼了，”Peter说，“您就停在这儿吧，酒吧是24小时开放、一直都有保安看守的，明天我把您叫醒，您来开走就好了。”  
Tony环视了一圈这间小小的公寓，然后在那张老旧却整洁的沙发上坐下。  
“洗手间在进门右手边。”  
Tony应了一声，仔细地端详这里的摆设。  
他看到电视机旁的架子上整齐地摆放着CD跟各种书籍，还有男孩跟一位女士的合影，类似的相框很多，摆在了公寓里的很多地方，可以看得出他们的感情很不错。  
这里比他的海景别墅好，Tony想，更像一个家。  
“那是Aunt May，”男孩进了房间把大衣脱下，“她出门了，这一个星期都不在。”  
“噢，她是一位漂亮的女士。”Tony说，“看起来你们的关系非常好。”  
“是的，我的父母……在我很小的时候就离开了我，是Aunt May跟Uncle Ben收养了我，”Peter也不知道自己为什么会对这个才真正认识不到一个小时的男人说这些，而且还带着他回了自己跟May的小家，“可惜本叔叔前些年因意外走了。”  
Tony沉默着，一句话都没说，Peter想到自己的话也许对于这位长得很好看的客人来说太沉重了，连忙打圆场：“抱歉，我的话太多了，您今晚……”  
他本来要说“您今晚睡我的床吧，我睡在客厅”，但是Tony沉默着站了起来，绕过沙发，穿过客厅，走过来，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“Sir……？”Peter不知道他怎么了，但是他的怀抱里有好闻的小雏菊的味道，他也没有对自己狭小老旧的家发表什么意见，他是一个好人。Peter的手臂环上对方的背，想起来这位客人刚才提到过自己的姓名，他的心怦怦直跳，“Mr.Stark？”  
Tony把头从Peter的肩膀上抬起来，Peter看到他的脸，那双眼睛非常漂亮，是少见的焦糖色，里面似乎有浓烈的可可在搅拌着，上下是长长的睫毛。被这样一双美丽的眼睛注视着，他感到自己的脸在发烫，脑袋不自觉地往前倾，两个人的距离越来越近，在他似乎要吻上那张抿住的嘴唇时，Tony突然松开了手。  
“抱歉，我——大概是酒还没有醒。”Tony匆匆地转身，走向洗手间，Peter愣愣地站在自己房间的门口，手臂还保留着被Tony推开那一刻的姿势。  
Mr.Stark真是太好看了，他想。

Tony从洗手间出来的时候，Peter已经把床铺好了。他给Tony换上了新的床单，新的棉被，新的枕头，招呼道：“茶几上有为您准备的热牛奶——Mr.Stark，您今晚睡这张床可以吗？所有东西都是新的，希望您能用得习惯。”  
Tony却突然感到退缩了，对这个男孩来说自己明明还是个陌生人，为什么他要这样用心地招待自己？“很……很抱歉打扰你了，”Tony斟酌着用词，“我们之间好像还不是很熟，就这样霸占了你的房间，我……”  
“没事的，Mr.Stark，我经常跟我的好朋友挤一张床，”Peter干脆把书桌也收拾了一下，“那张沙发虽然小，但是也不至于不能睡人。”  
“我睡沙发。”Tony不由分说地走出Peter的房间，手臂却在门口被一股强大的力量拉住，他动弹不得。他扭过头，惊讶地盯着Peter拉住他的那只右手，“你这家伙……力气真的很大。”  
“您是客人，不仅是酒吧的客人，还是这个家的客人，”Peter又委屈又着急地说，“May要是知道我让客人睡沙发，会揍我的。”  
Tony觉得头有点晕，一阵困意袭来，今晚虽然喝得不比平时多，但是全都点的烈酒，说了一会话之后酒劲似乎又上来了。他把身体转过来面向Peter，摊了摊手——虽然只是一只右手，“好吧，那我们一起睡这张床。”  
Peter的眼睛意料之内地睁大了，将抓住Tony的那只手收了回来。Tony真的觉得身体有些难受，他直接什么都不去思考了，走进房间，把领带扯下来，“别担心，我什么都没打算做，我还不至于是那种诱 骗 未成年的糟糕大人，”看到Peter的脸再次涨红之后他满意地说，“刚才我在洗手间稍微洗漱了一下——感谢我的秘书小姐，我的车上总是备着几套衣服跟洗漱用品。我是绝对不会让你睡沙发的，既然你不愿意违背May对你的家教，那么很明显，解决的方式只有一种。”  
“你能跟你的好朋友睡一张床，为什么不能跟我睡一张床？我长得特别丑吗？还是特别胖？”Tony打了个哈欠，“我重复一遍，我什么都不会做。就这样决定了。”  
“当然不！您非常英俊！”Peter差点脱口而出“Pretty”这个词，连忙捂住自己的嘴巴，“那您先上去躺着，我洗漱完就过来。”他出去的时候顺便关了大灯，只留靠外边床头的一盏小灯，好让Mr.Stark入睡。  
“而且我已经22岁了。”他小声嘀咕。

Peter回到房间的时候，Tony已经睡着了，即使已经闭上了那双美丽的眼睛，Tony长长的上睫毛仍乖巧地翘着，与根根分明的下睫毛一起构出一道阴影。Peter无声地掩上门，轻轻钻进被窝，身体努力地绷起来，尽量不触碰到Mr.Stark。  
这太奇怪了，他想。  
自己居然将这个半夜醉倒在酒吧门口的人带回了家，跟他睡了同一张床，虽然什么都没做，但还是很奇怪。  
Mr.Stark才第一次跟他见面，就抓住了他的手，还一副要跟他搭讪的样子，不过不小心吐了……Peter想起Mr.Stark吐完之后看到自己的那个见了鬼一样的表情就忍不住想笑，刚才自己也抓住了他一次，权当是互相抵消好了。可那个拥抱又到底是怎么一回事呢？是想要安慰他？如果是，为什么不直接说呢？或者那只是打断自己的喋喋不休的一种方式？那他有没有经常用这种方式？Mr.Stark一看就不是那种乱来的大人，他应该不会拥抱所有人才对。说起来，他刚才重复了好几次说自己“什么都不会做”，如果他没说，会发生什么？  
那个差点就成功的吻。Peter有些后悔又有些遗憾地想，当时太失礼了，居然差点亲吻了Mr.Stark，他还没同意呢。但是，在那个情形下，没有人会不亲吻他吧？Mr.Stark连紧紧抿住的唇线都是迷人的。他那么好看。  
Peter轻轻地向Tony的方向侧转身体，看着他高挺的鼻梁，微张的嘴唇，Peter在心里一次又一次地悄悄重复着：他那么好看。  
他也迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

五点半的时候，Tony的身体突然颤抖了几下，他猛地睁开眼坐起来。Peter被惊醒了，他也揉揉眼睛坐起来，“What’s wrong, Mr.Stark？”他看到Mr.Stark无神地盯着对面的墙，不由得钻过去一点，闻到了小雏菊淡淡的香味，“您还好吗？”  
“不，不，”Tony摇了摇头，然后捂住脸，用力地呼吸。过了好一阵子，他才把右手放在被子上面，左臂擦了擦额头上的汗，喘着气，慢慢地转过头去看Peter。  
“对不起，吵醒你了。”  
他今晚第二次看到了Peter担心的表情，也是第二次听到他问自己好不好。  
“真的很抱歉，我……我有创伤后应激障碍。”Tony感到很愧疚，他把公司丢给了Pepper，没有工作上的压力，但是Peter在酒吧打工到凌晨两点钟，还要照顾自己这个陌生的客人。“我缺乏安全感，通常很难睡着，睡着了也很容易惊醒，”  
“今晚喝多了，忘记了。”还睡在了你旁边。  
“吵到你真的很抱歉。”  
Peter什么都没有问，拉起Tony棉被外已经凉了的右手，小心地按摩着，努力地想要将自己的温度传递给满身冷汗的他。  
过了两分钟，他说：“您现在感觉好些了吗？”  
Tony讶异于他的行为，但是Peter的手带有奇特的力量，在他的按摩下自己的手变得温暖起来，他觉得自己的心情也平复了。  
“很棒，”Tony闭了闭眼睛，“可是我应该睡不着了。”  
“您等一等。”Peter把他的手塞到被子里，翻身下床，到客厅茶几上拿起那杯牛奶放进冰箱，另取了一只干净的杯子，热了一小杯新的牛奶，然后端进房间。  
“Mr.Stark，您把这个喝掉。”Peter坐在床边，将杯子举到Tony面前，Tony摆了摆手说：“Thank you, kid, but I, ”Tony指了指自己的胸口，“Wine only. ”  
“每次我睡不着，May都会为我热一杯牛奶，喝完之后会睡得很好。”Peter固执地举着，“您试试看，我家里没有酒，也不会允许今晚的您再喝酒的。”  
Tony觉得，Peter的眼睛一定也有奇特的力量，不然自己怎么会被他盯着看了不到一分钟就忍不住接过牛奶喝掉呢？他不想让这双眼睛流露出一点点失望来。  
Peter把杯子放到厨房的水槽里，再次回到房间的时候，Tony已经重新躺下了，闭着眼睛，但似乎还没有睡着。他的长睫毛不经意地晃动着。  
“Goodnight, Mr.Stark. ”他轻声说。  
身边的人的呼吸慢慢变得绵长，小雏菊的香味沁入他的鼻腔，他闭上眼。  
这也是一个很棒的晚上，他想，什么都没有发生，但是什么都发生了。

阳光透过窗户上的玻璃撒在身上，暖洋洋的。Tony唔了一声，翻了个身，缓缓睁开眼睛，一个陌生的环境。  
Peter正把煎好的蛋装在盘子里，转身放在餐桌上，一眼就看到了逆着光站在房门口的Tony。  
“Mr.Stark？午饭快好了，洗漱完过来吃一点吧。”  
Tony刷牙的时候，突然有点不认得镜子里的自己。他看起来神采奕奕，状态比这一个月以来的每一天都要好太多。  
Peter一边切着牛肉一边偷偷地看Tony，“今天的您看起来很棒。”  
昨晚也很棒，无论是怎样的您都很棒。他悄悄地在脑海里宣告。  
“是啊，睡得不错。”Tony咬着叉子顿了一下，“谢谢你。”  
For eveything you’ve done.   
“谈谈你吧，Mr.Parker. ”  
“我？我没什么——”Peter咬了一口煎蛋之后愣住了，“您怎么知道……”  
一个陌生的女声在厨房响起，“Hi, I am Friday. ”  
“我的AI助手，”Tony笑着说，“她告诉了我一些关于你的信息，包括姓氏。”  
于是Peter把自己在酒吧兼职当钢琴师的事情都说了，还说自己在MIT上学，寒假期间想办法去工作，好减轻May的负担。  
Tony有些感慨地说：“我也在MIT念过书，那已经是很久之前的事了。”突然他看向Peter，有点不敢相信，“你已经成年了？”  
“当然，先生，我22岁了。”  
果然人不能只看外表。“对了，昨晚我没认出你，弹钢琴的人就是你？”Tony想象着Peter弹琴的模样，他一定专心地看着自己灵活的指尖在琴键之间游走，时不时抬起头看谱，美妙的钢琴曲被他一点点地完成。可惜自己昨晚并没有看清，也没有听完。  
Peter挠了挠脑袋：“其实我挺不喜欢那款发胶，我会担心我的发际线。”  
“所以你下班的时候会洗掉，哈哈！”Tony想着Peter三十岁、四十岁、五十岁的模样，忍不住大笑起来，但就算是变得年长，Peter的眼睛一定还是单纯干净的，如果他看着你，请求你，一定可以办到所有的事情。没有人能抵得住那双小狗一样可爱的大眼睛的攻击。  
Peter执意不肯让他洗碗，Tony只好到厨房外面等着，手机在这时候响了。  
“Tony？！你在哪里？”Pepper的声音从话筒里传了出来，他不得不把手机拿远了一点，并把音量调低，“Hi, Pepper.”  
Peter把碗放进橱柜的时候，隐约听到他说“在别人家”“帮我把房子打扫一下”“我很好别担心”“叫董事会那些老家伙等等”之类的话。  
他不是故意想要听到的，偷听别人讲电话很不礼貌。所以Peter在厨房里一直等到Tony把电话挂了才走出来，“Mr.Stark? ”  
“我有事必须走了，”Tony穿起外套，拎着车钥匙在Peter眼前晃晃，“你的招待是我接受过最好的，May教出了很棒的孩子，我会用行动表达我的感谢。”  
他要走到门外的时候，Peter急匆匆地冲到他面前，举起一个防水袋，“Mr.Stark, 您忘了东西。”  
他才想起来，这些洗漱用品都是Pepper为他在外面过夜准备的，但是在Peter身边，他不会因为想起Pepper而感到失落，也好像不会太心痛了。  
“噢，谢谢你。虽然……它们对我来说并不是什么值得留住的东西。”  
“再见，Mr.Stark. ”  
Tony在公寓楼下将那些东西丢掉了，他心情畅快，哼着歌去酒吧取车。  
“更糟糕，”他想，“这次喜欢的是个孩子。”

酒吧里流淌着悦耳的钢琴曲，突然酒瓶摔碎的声音响起，哗啦哗啦，连摔了好几个。酒吧的平静被打破了，琴声戛然而止，Peter睁开眼睛。一个喝得面红耳赤的胖子扯着衬衫喊：“服务员！给我过来！”  
经理不紧不慢地走过去，礼貌地问：“客人，请问有什么需要吗？”  
“别给我弹琴，老子听不懂钢琴，”胖子指着Peter喊，“唱首歌！”  
客人们开始窃窃私语。  
现在还不是干涉的最好时机。Tony一眼都没瞧那个胖子，他尝了一口杯中的酒，看着舞台上的Peter。  
他很想知道Peter会怎么办。  
反正要是打起来了他一定会帮Peter的，Peter Parker是Tony Stark的朋友。  
朋友。他在心里强调。  
“……我去跟钢琴师谈谈。”经理试图安抚这个胖子，扭头对侍应生说，“给这位先生再上一瓶酒。”  
Peter低头听经理在他耳边说了几句话，点点头。  
“接下来，我们的钢琴师将要为在座各位唱一首歌，希望大家喜欢。”  
说完，他边下台边鼓掌，把气氛带了起来。  
Peter接过台下一个侍应生递过来的话筒，“先生，我可以唱歌，”他清亮的声音在酒吧中响起，“但是，由我来选择唱什么歌，可以吗？”  
他盯着那个胖子，胖子似乎被他不卑不亢的气场震惊到，装作不在意地又开了一瓶酒，“唱吧！”  
实际上Peter看的不是胖子，而是坐在他身后不远处的Mr.Stark。他对着那个方向展露出一个好看的笑容，“好的，先生。”  
Peter把话筒安在钢琴前，弹起了前奏。  
“In my dreams, I feel your light, I feel love is born again. ”  
“……Remember   
the day, I fell love with you. ”  
“Darling, won't you break my heart. ”  
“Take my hand now,   
stay close to me,   
be my lover,  
won’t you let me go. ”  
“Close your eyes now,   
and you will see,   
there’s a rainbow for you and me. ”  
他的歌声虽然带了一点这个年纪该有的青涩，但是很轻柔也很圆润，每个咬字都很清晰，让人感觉很舒服。  
“As I wake up, I see your face, I feel love is born again. ”  
“……And I dream of you every night,  
cause’s there only you in my mind. ”  
“Will you be, a stranger or a friend in my life? ”  
“Darling, won't you break my heart. ”  
“Take my hand now,   
stay close to me,   
be my lover,   
won’t you let me go. ”  
“Close your eyes now,   
and you will see,   
there’s a rainbow for you and me. ”  
“Take my hand now,   
stay close to me,   
be my lover,   
won’t you let me go. ”  
“Close your eyes now,   
and you will see,   
there’s a rainbow for you and me. ”

最后一个单词的尾音落下，满座皆静。钢琴声将要停止的时候，不知哪个角落里的掌声忽地响起，然后所有人都鼓起掌来，Peter站起身来致意，然后下台。  
Tony突然又感到退缩了。少年的眼神太过坚定且丝毫不肯掩饰，他很明白那双眼睛里都有什么东西，也很清楚Peter在对自己期待些什么。他知道自己最好离开，但是少年看着他，朝他的方向毫不迟疑地走过来，他回忆起他们初次见面的那个晚上，月色很美，他抓着Peter的手不肯放，然后Peter用了自己的方法令他松手。  
现在却好像是角色互换了似的，Peter的目光追随着他，好像把他抓住了，他动弹不得。他不像Peter那样，他没有方法、没有勇气、也没有原因逃脱Peter，逃脱这里。  
无论以什么借口离开都是不自然的，Peter早就看到自己了。在他胡思乱想的时候，Peter已经穿过酒吧，穿过那些人，来到他的卡座前。  
“Mr.Stark. ”  
Tony回过神，“Oh, hey kid, how are you? ”  
“如您所见，”Peter说，“我可以坐下吗？”  
“当然，想喝什么？”  
Peter摇摇头，“您最近好吗？”  
Tony愣了一下，“挺好的。”  
“睡得也好吗？”  
一向伶牙俐齿，甚至能将议员怼得说不出话的Tony Stark竟不知道该怎么回答。他不能撒谎说自己睡得很好，这个谎言只须看到他眼睛底下的青涩眼圈就会被拆穿。告诉他自己这一个星期以来都没有好好睡过？还是向他坦白为什么自己这一个星期都没来见他？他用了几个月去忘记上一段感情，期间吃吃醉醉睡睡，都忍住了没有去关注Pepper的任何事情。但是这一次，才一个星期，他就忍不住偷偷地来到这里，藏在人群里，只为了远远地看Peter一眼。  
“我一个星期没有见到您啦，我一直都在等您呢。您的大公司……应该很忙？”Peter没有等到他的回答，自顾自地说，“再忙也要注意身体。”  
“你找我有事？”Tony问，他很庆幸自己没有Peter的联系方式。  
“您还是忘了东西。”Peter从西服口袋里掏出一张支票，天知道他从房间里挂着的大衣里翻出这张支票跟一张写着“YOU KNOW WHO I AM”的卡片时他是多么震惊，然后在看到金额之后又震惊了一次。  
“这是给你的，你收着就行。”Tony站起身来，“你知道的，我没有什么能感谢别人的方式，所幸我随身都带着支票本。”  
Peter执意要将支票塞在他口袋里，他被那双澄澈的眼睛看着，突然有一股烦躁直冲脑门，比起上次他在这里想起Pepper时的程度更甚。  
这家酒吧真的让人生气，他想，以后不来了。  
他把支票夺过来插在Peter胸前，他说：  
“我在哪儿过夜都会留支票，别想多了。这是我唯一能给你的东西。”  
Peter的眼睛瞪大了，Tony明白他一定会感到愤怒和羞辱，但是没有办法，Tony Stark不适合跟Peter Parker发展一段感情，这孩子能够意识到这一点然后远离他就是最好的。况且他实在想要给Peter这笔钱，打工到凌晨这种事，一个孩子怎么吃得消。  
他趁机挣脱了Peter抓住他的那只手，那只刚弹完钢琴的手。  
“Just a stranger. ”他最后说。  
Tony离开的时候，还是没忍住回头看了看。Peter背对着他，被他挣开的那只右手正捂在胸口，仿佛要在卡座前站很久很久。  
又结束了。他对自己说。  
这一次，他感到更痛了。

“Oh Jesus！Tony，你把自己搞成这样到底是怎么回事？”  
睫毛晃动了几下，焦糖色眼睛睁开了。宿醉的Tony迷糊地看着Pepper，她的左手搭在胸前，另一只手不断地按压着自己的鼻梁。  
“你来干什么？”  
“我来干什么？”Pepper气到笑了出来，“Tony Stark，我倒是想知道你在干什么，上次发脾气把家砸了都不告诉我，要不是我找Bruce借了钥匙——这次又是不接电话不回邮件，你是喝了几天几夜醉成这样？这就算了，你人明明在家，居然不给我开门？”  
“噢——抱歉，”Tony眯起眼睛，像一只慵懒优雅的猫，他一边笑着，从沙发上坐起来，试图去拿茶几上的酒杯。  
“想都别想。”Pepper一把夺过酒瓶，Tony抓着空荡荡的酒杯，侧着倒在了沙发上。  
“听着，Tony，我不知道你这是怎么了，”  
Tony的呼吸很平稳，闭着眼睛，马上要睡过去似的。  
“但是明天的董事会你必须出席，不能拖，不能推，必须。”Pepper拿起手机，“Peter，你可以进来了。”  
“Who？”听到这个名字之后，Tony感觉自己好像已经被冷水泼醒了一样，他撑着抱枕坐起来，用力地去睁了睁眼睛，然后他看清了，那个棕发男孩站在他面前，穿着蓝色毛衣跟运动鞋，甚至还背着一个书包，脸上是他熟悉的，担心的表情。  
“交给你了，Peter。”

Pepper走了之后，房子里就只剩下Peter跟Tony两个人了。  
“你……”  
“是我自己要来的，”Peter知道他要问什么，“那天您走了以后，我想了很久很久，还是没有想到我是哪里招您生气了，于是我到Stark Industries去，把支票交给了前台。Mrs.Potts看到了，她叫住我，请我喝了好喝的咖啡，问我是否认识您。”  
Peter蹲下来，蹲在Tony面前，“我说，我知道您是谁，今天来SI只是想要把一张不属于我的支票还给您，但是我知道自己应该是见不到您本人的，”  
他伸出右手，那只弹钢琴的手，那只为Tony按摩的手，那只为Tony做饭的手，那只将支票捂在胸前的手，从鬓发到耳朵，从胡子到下巴，最后轻轻地托住Tony的左脸，“然后Mrs.Potts问我，要不要来见您。”  
他的眼睛还是一如既往地明亮澄澈，带着一点担心和责怪，  
“Mr.Stark，您又喝酒了。”

Peter到盥洗室去挑了一条干净的毛巾，用热水洗过，又拧得半干。他还是蹲着，动作小心轻柔，一下一下地擦拭Tony的脸，虔诚得好像是为神袛清洁的信徒。Tony明白自己应该说点什么来打破尴尬，但他不知道应该说什么。在Peter站起来，准备去把毛巾放回盥洗室时，Tony终于开口了。  
“你来这里干什么？”  
见鬼，这绝对是最差劲的开头了。  
“不知道。”Peter第一次给他这样模糊的回答，“我心里想着您，咳，我的意思是也许我很担心您——就来了。”  
Tony难得地说不出话来，他的大脑在高速运转，作出了一个痛苦的决定。  
“这不是一件好事情，Mr.Parker。你不知道你在做什么，这样很危险。”Tony的声音很平静，“接近你是我的错，我承认。你是一个很好的孩子，不应该把时间花在我身上。”  
“我不值得你这样对待我，那位Mrs.Potts——几个月前拒绝了我，现在已经是别人的妻子了，之后我把这里砸了个稀烂。”Tony指指自己的别墅，“我为失败的感情而酗酒。但是我也很不喜欢被情绪控制的自己。”  
“第一次看到你弹钢琴，你那身白色西服跟白色大钢琴都很棒，但我只是想起了Pepper的婚纱，就差点要砸掉酒吧。不过我忍住了，我在门口坐下来看星星，那晚的月色很美。  
在酒吧门口见到你的时候，我确实有那么几个瞬间想要跟你真正地过一夜，你很聪明，应该可以明白这个‘过夜’是什么意思。然后我意识到自己太糟糕了，竟然会对一个孩子感兴趣。”  
“但是我想念你。”  
“我可以在参加完Pepper的婚礼之后几个月不见她，但是我只躲开那家酒吧一个星期，就忍不住去了。”  
“我除了支票以外没有什么能给你的东西，我不想联系你。不仅仅是为了让你从此忘记我，还为了断掉自己的后路——你明白吗？我不想再被失败的情绪控制了。”  
“我对你拥有一种可怕的情感。”  
Tony停顿了一下，“现在你可以走了。”  
“Mr.Stark，我不想走。”Peter说。  
他不可能听不懂的，Tony想，随便他爱怎么样都好，反正话就说到这里。于是他站起身来，轻轻推开面前的Peter Parker，想要去洗个澡。  
在越过Peter的时候，“啪”地一声，Peter抓住了他的手。Tony用了点力气试图挣开，但是Peter的手跟他的手紧紧地贴在一起，晃都没有晃一下，他突然又感到挫败了。  
“Mr.Stark，您是万中无一的天才，所以您也应该明白我的意思。”Peter的声音从背后传来，“您也说了，那天晚上的月色很美。在我第一眼看到月光下的您时，我就已经没有办法移开目光了。”  
“您跟我搭讪时，我真的很高兴。被您拉住手的时候，我确实受到了一点惊吓，然后挣脱了。May姨知道我要在酒吧工作到凌晨的时候曾反复教导过我，因此我绝对不能接受一夜情，即使是跟您。”  
Peter顿了一下，重复道：“即使是跟您。但是我又立刻后悔了——您相信吗？我觉得跟您度过一个美妙的夜晚似乎也很不错，当然如果能够继续发展我们之间的关系就更好了。”  
“我看到您的眼睛，在您刻意表露出来的轻佻之下藏着太多其他的东西。我想您可能是需要些什么人的，您看起来很孤独——既然如此，为什么不能是我？”  
“您提出来想要到我家过夜的时候，我很吃惊，今晚陪伴在您身边的幸运儿居然是我。我记得我那时候犹豫了一下，我只是想到，我家太小了，怕您不喜欢。但是有一个声音，它在我的脑海里说：’This is your chance, Peter. ’ 然后我们确实度过了一个很不错的夜晚，虽然我们什么都没做，但是一切都已经发生了，不是吗？”  
“您留在我被窝里的小雏菊的味道已经散去了，但是我对您的感情却越发浓烈，这一个星期以来我都在想念您，我想，如果您也挂念我，应该还会来酒吧的。可是您没有来。”  
“我开始患得患失，是不是那晚我做得还不够好，让您觉得我是一个没有必要再见面的人？然后一个星期之后我终于见到了您。我认真地思考了您说的那些话，最后我确定了，”Peter把两人紧紧握住的手捂在胸前，“您并不是讨厌我。您只是要割断我们之间的联系。”  
Tony转过身来，眼睛里充满了不可置信。虽然他一向自认Tony Stark确实拥有这样的魅力，也因此无所顾忌地释放自己的魅力，但是这样的话从心仪对象的嘴里说出来，他还是不敢相信，在他的印象中对方甚至还是个孩子。  
“既然您也喜欢我，噢，我可以用这个词语吗？我太荣幸了——我的意思是，为什么我们不能交往试试呢？”  
“你确实没有听懂。”Tony叹了口气，“我们之间相差太远了，你的人生还有很多可能，不应该把时间浪费在我，”他指了指自己，“一个四十岁的男人身上。”  
Peter的眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛映入了星辰大海，但站在他面前的只是Tony Stark。“这不是浪费。您为什么不能服从您的直觉呢，就一次？我跟随我的心来行动，然后来到了您的面前。我知道，这可能是我得到幸福的一个机会，我不能错过，这也是我来这里的另一个原因。”Tony的手被Peter拉着压在左胸，感受到了Peter沉稳的心跳，  
“您看，这颗心脏为您而跳动。”

Tony沉默了很久，然后他的表情松动下来：“也许你说得对，你已经22岁了对不对？你的人生应该由你自己来做决定，而我刚好喜欢你。”  
他走近一步，在Peter的瞳孔中他清晰地看到他自己，“那我们试试看。”  
浴室里热气弥漫，淋浴器的水不断地洒在地上，两具赤裸的身体交缠在一起。Tony背靠着墙，双手环着Peter的脊背。他的腿圈在Peter的腰上，呈一个上半身互相拥抱的姿势骑在Peter身上，Peter抱着他的腰将他托起来顶在墙上用力地冲撞着，他的阴茎一下下打在Peter的腹部，能够听到肉体撞击的啪啪声，甚至还有两人密切贴合的地方发出来的水声。  
“不，不，Pet……”这个姿势进得太深了，Tony觉得自己很快会被捅坏，“P、Peter……”  
Peter改用单手托住Tony，右手扣住他的后脑勺，然后低头把他死死摁在墙上，在Tony的惊呼中吻住他，温热的呼吸洒上他的脸：“Tony，Tony，我好喜欢你，我……”我不知道该怎么办好了，只想跟你接吻，跟你一次次地做爱；我不能放开你，不能让你离开我。只有完全得到你，进得更深，要得更多，才能够让我暂时忘记我以后可能会失去你。我要怎么样做，才能让你也一直喜欢我？  
Peter抱着Tony走到淋浴器下面，温暖的细小的水柱们打在他俩身上，他不断地啃咬着Tony的脖颈，留下或深或浅的痕迹，Tony用力地往后仰着脑袋，好像垂死的天鹅。刚才Peter走得那几步，每一步都使它进得更深，进到身体最深的地方，折磨着Tony的神经。“Kid, no……”  
“Tony。”这个角度的Peter刚好是逆着光的，他扶着Tony的脑袋，逼他正视自己，Tony睁开眼睛，却看不清Peter的表情，“不要叫我kid，我已经不是孩子了。”  
“你看着我，看清我。”Peter顶弄的速度更快了，“你面前的人，正在跟你做爱的人，是Peter Parker，他很爱你，他希望做你的恋人，而不是你口中的孩子。”他一口咬在Tony的肩膀上，留下一个浅浅的牙印。Tony闷哼了一声。  
“我想要你，Tony，我要你的所有。”Tony Stark，这个人主宰了他的全部，从那个他们相遇的月夜起，Peter Parker的生命因Tony Stark而鲜活。一想到这个人明明也喜欢他，却三番两次推开自己，他就忍不住想要做得更狠。  
“你呢，你想不想要我？”  
Tony是第一次跟同性做，当然也是第一次在下面，他挺惊讶自己在这种情况下还能够听清Peter的话，但他什么都没说。  
“你想不想要我？”Peter重复了一次，撞击停了下来，Tony感受到那根炙热滚烫的硬挺堵在自己的身体里不上不下，就是不肯动，一切都变得索然无味起来。  
“你……”Tony掐了一下Peter背部的肌肉，“快点动……”  
“你想不想要我？”Peter抽出来又整根没入，然后停住，“求你了，告诉我。”  
在做爱时提出来的请求是让人难以拒绝的，Tony的指尖在Peter脖子后面一下一下地划着，他努力地凑到Peter耳边，吹了一口气，“我当然想要你，快一……唔！”  
没等他催促，Peter就用比之前更快更猛的速度在他的身体里冲撞着，用力地操弄着，既然他的先生已经变诚实了，那他就要把自己全身心地奉献给Tony Stark，给他唯一的神明。

温暖的浅黄色灯光轻轻地照亮了卧室，像极了那个夜晚的月色。Tony懒懒地靠在Peter的肩膀上，说：“那首歌你唱得很好听。”  
“那晚的《Take me hand》？”Peter连声音都变得轻快起来，“真的？其实那是我第一次在那么多人面前唱歌，还临时将它改成了钢琴曲，特别担心会因为紧张而出错——原唱是一位法国女歌手，她有‘竖琴精灵’的美誉呢！”  
“再唱一次吧。”Tony把被子拉开一点，慢慢滑下来，直接躺在Peter整齐的八块腹肌上，凝视着Peter的眼睛：“这次，我想给你不同的答案。”  
Peter望着那张他所钟情的英俊脸庞，“好的，先生。”

第二天，Tony终于明白，家里有个小男朋友之后，会是怎么样的。叫醒他的不是闹钟，也不是Pepper的连环十八call，Peter会轻轻地在他耳边说，起床了Mr.Stark，然后吻他，直到他张开眼睛。他难得地在家里的床上睡了一个好觉，没有依赖酒精。醒来的时候房子已经被收拾干净了，原本扔得到处都是的枕头摆放得整整齐齐，东倒西歪的家具也恢复原样，自己身上穿着睡衣，好像昨晚什么都没有发生一样。  
“Mr.Stark，早餐做好了，过来吃一点吧。”  
Tony站在厨房门口，这个情景似曾相识，跟他在Peter家过夜那天一模一样。  
“Peter。”  
“是的，先生。”Peter从餐桌对面抬起头看他。  
“我有一个想法——明天开始，你到SI来实习，怎么样？”没等Peter拒绝，他又补充道，“我的意思是，在酒吧工作到凌晨太辛苦了，你也不肯接受我的，咳，金钱上的帮助，我很想为你做点什么，尽一尽男朋友的义务。”  
“真的可以吗？”Peter笑得开怀，“那我可以经常见到您吗？”  
“噢，这当然。”Tony盘算着自己多一个助手也不是不可以，Peter刚好能跟Pepper学点东西，从MIT毕业之后直接来上班就好了，反正工资他想要多少自己就能开多少。“你今天有时间吗？我先带你去SI转转？”  
“我有，可是您不行。”Peter擦了擦嘴巴，“您要开董事会，Mrs.Potts昨天特地叮嘱我了。”  
“……”  
Tony突然觉得让Peter成为他的新秘书也许不是一个好主意。  
“而且您已经尽过男朋友的义务了，昨天晚上。”  
“……”

Tony最终还是决定带自己的小男朋友到公司来，打算让Happy陪Peter逛一逛那座宏伟得惊人的大厦，开完董事会自己就溜。  
“Hi, Pepper. ”Tony接过她手上的文件，往办公室走，“会议十分钟之后就可以开始了。”  
“Tony。”  
他回过头，发现金发女秘书停在走廊里，没有跟上来。  
“怎么了？”  
她止不住自己的眼泪和微笑，“看来我做了一个正确的决定。”  
Tony想了想，他也笑了：“我想是的，你帮你的Boss获得了一个很棒的男朋友。”  
“如果你能变得幸福，我会很高兴的。”Pepper走上前来，给了Tony一个拥抱，“Tony，我知道你的情绪不稳定是因为……但是你看清楚了吗？你并不爱我。你只是太孤独了，不是吗？想想你有多少次为了别的事情推掉跟我的约会？而这个孩子，你对他是不一样的，你恨不得时时刻刻都跟他待在一起。”  
“我还是很感谢你能来参加我的婚礼，也要恭喜你终于走出了自责的怪圈。”  
“我选择Happy只是因为我喜欢他，跟你是否追求我无关。你的感情对任何人来说都不是沉重的责任，能够被你喜欢的人是幸运的，相信这一点，好吗？”  
Pepper松开手，站在他面前，望着他的眼睛说。  
“……当然。”

“Mr.Stark！”  
Tony一从会议室出来，就看到了Peter的招牌笑容，他的手上还拿着两杯咖啡，将其中一杯递给自己。  
“你还去工作室了。”Tony饮了一口，“Happy教你磨的？”  
Peter看着他喝咖啡，笑容越发亮眼：“是的，SI的咖啡机真是太太太——太酷了！我第一次看到伪装成打字机的咖啡机！”  
那是我的咖啡机，用来躲避Pepper的，Tony偷偷地想。  
“可是我想着咖啡喝得太多对您的身体也不好，我可以改成果汁机吗？”  
“……好了Peter，我们可以走了。”开什么玩笑，没有咖啡他要怎么工作。Tony赶紧岔开话题，“我最近没什么要忙的，嗯，SI你也逛完了，我们走吧。”  
走到前台的时候他忽然想起来什么，他停下来看着身边的Peter：“你怎么知道要来SI找我？你等了多久？”  
“您可是Tony Stark，纽约应该没有人不认识您。”Peter还是笑着，“我站在门外，打算看见您了再进来，大概是等了……三天？我本来是想亲手将支票还给您的，但是一直都没有见到您。然后我把支票放到前台去，Mrs.Potts就发现我啦。”  
Peter搓搓手，往手心里哈气。  
“就像现在这样？”  
这几天都很冷很冷，这孩子居然敢在门外等他！“你为什么不进来？SI大楼里有空调。”  
“我不认识Stark工业里除了您以外的任何人——也没有预约，一直在SI的沙发上坐着会很奇怪对不对？”  
Tony捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“Oh god，你怎么能做这种事！如果我一直都不来呢？”  
“那我就一直等。”Peter的眼睛里满是信心跟勇气，“我会在SI的门口等着，不管您会不会来；我也会在酒吧的门口等着，不管您会不会经过。”  
他什么也没说，拉下了Peter的围巾，吻了Peter一下。

吃晚餐之前，Peter反复强调要他在书房等着，千万不能靠近厨房。Tony不知道这个孩子在搞什么奇怪的把戏，但是他也乐得在工作间里忙个天昏地暗，疯狂喝咖啡最好。  
“Mr.Stark，可以吃晚饭了。”  
Peter为他拉开椅子，“我……我待会有话要对您说。”  
“说吧。”  
“先吃晚饭，不然要凉啦，”烛光在Peter的眼睛里闪烁，“Mrs.Potts跟我说您的用餐时间根本就不规律，所以按时吃饭是我首先要为您解决的问题，当然我也不会再让您酗酒或者饮用过量的咖啡了……”  
Tony向他做了一个暂停的手势，然后低头开始切牛肉。

“好了，你要说什么？”Tony用餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，“现在可以说了。”  
“我听说您很喜欢甜甜圈，今天特地做了一个，想让您尝尝看。”  
什么嘛，原来只是甜品——他本来想这么说，但是他看到Peter从厨房里走出来，手上端着一个大号甜甜圈，用小架子固定着立起来，能看到圆环上面有一颗白色的尖尖的东西，“噢我的天……”  
“戒指模样的，您吃过吗？”Peter笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“Nice work, kid. ”  
Peter这次没有反驳他，只是静静地看他把甜甜圈捧起来，说：“您尝尝看，接下来我就要说了。”  
还在上小学的时候，Peter的父母就离开了他，将他交给May跟Ben照顾。他一直是个很乖的孩子，从来不会开口要什么过分的东西，过着平静的生活。但是在他12岁的某一天，正在上课的时候，班主任急匆匆地走进来，打开教学用电视机连上网，给班上的学生们看了一场网络直播，内容是一个国内最强大的武器生产商突然宣布关闭武器生产线，他的公司将会转型，而他本人也会致力于慈善事业。回到家时，Uncle Ben把他抱起来转了个圈，激动地跟他说了一大堆“和平”“善良”“令人惊讶的牺牲”之类的话。他看不懂老师跟Uncle Ben为什么这么激动，但他知道，那个武器生产商做出了一个很危险的决定，同时也为世界和平作出了巨大的贡献。  
“I saw young Americans killed, by the very weapons I creaded to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I...... had become part of system that is comfortable with zero accountability. ”  
他想，这真是太酷了，真希望自己也能成为这样的人。于是他努力锻炼健身，力气也变大了，时不时还帮皇后区的人们抓抓贼什么的。他对那位武器生产商抱有浓厚的兴趣，开始搜集那个人的信息，成功地考上了MIT，甚至选择了那个人曾经选过的专业。  
“所以，您明白了吗？我爱您的时间，比您所能想象到的还要长。”  
Tony的手还保持着捧甜甜圈的姿势，一口都没有咬下，这对他来说还是第一次。  
“我本来不想说的，但是您对太多的事情负有责任感，到了会影响您的情绪的地步。那天晚上您告诉我您很缺乏安全感，之后还故意不跟我联系，我开始思考我该怎么样让您安心——我希望，您可以看清楚Peter Parker，看清他对您的感情，”Peter拱起双手抵在下巴上，Tony几乎不敢回应他的目光。  
“您可以放心地把自己交给我——我的意思是，您可以放心地跟我交往，把感情倾注在我身上，不要思考您在对谁负责，享受这段恋爱。我喜欢您，这是真的。”  
“Mr.Stark，我希望您能够快乐，也希望我可以带给您快乐。所以我做了这个甜甜圈，并且选择在这个时机告诉您这些事。我希望您能够记住，时不时回想起来，增加一些安全感。”  
Peter笑了笑，患得患失的好像是他自己，“您的AI小姐一定不知道这些事。”  
“Peter, I am Friday. ”  
“这就是你要告诉我的所有事情吗？”Tony说。  
Peter的眼神一下子紧张起来，他以为Tony会更惊讶一点的。  
他露出了Peter最熟悉的那个充满自信的笑容，“My turn. ”

“听起来对这段感情更没信心的好像是你，Peter。”他放下甜甜圈，用餐巾擦拭手指，“我早就发现你对我的照顾是不同寻常的，只有一方付出的感情不会长久。”  
“我也可以告诉你一点关于我的事情，是你不知道的。”  
“在我21岁的时候，我的父母也离开了我。十年后，我遭到了绑架，虽然我活了下来，但是却因此患上了PTSD。”  
“这十年以来我有过很多的——我真的不想用这个词，床伴，”Tony偷偷瞥了Peter一眼，发现对方听得很专心之后，咬了咬牙继续说下去，“她们也会因为我的PTSD发作而对我有意见，甚至想办法在我发作之前就拿了支票逃跑。”  
“没有一个人愿意在那种时候陪着我，直到我遇见你，Peter。”  
“我们很相像，不是吗？那天你对我说起你的故事，我感到震惊——世界上居然会有命运如此相似的人，他们相遇了。”  
“我很少对我的父亲说我爱他，在我得知我的父母去世时，我很后悔，到现在都是。每次我想起来这件事，我都会难过到蹲在角落，我总是独自一人，没有任何人会来安慰我。所以当你告诉我，你的父母也离开了你的时候，我没有办法不去拥抱你，我希望以后你再想起来的时候，能记住有人曾给过你拥抱。”  
“我也不知道是从什么时候开始我就喜欢你了，但是我喜欢你，也是真的。”  
“我这个人，有很多的毛病，比如自大，张扬，容易酗酒，讨厌接别人递过来的东西……所以当我发现我喜欢上Peter Parker的时候，我第一时间想到的就是逃避，我愿意让他得到更好的，而不是一个早就伤痕累累的Tony Stark。”  
“但没有办法，”他将右手捂在胸口上，“这颗心脏，也在为你跳动。”  
Peter默默地站起身，从餐桌对面走过来，每一步都很坚定。他站到Tony的面前。  
“以后都不会这样了。”他定定地望住那双焦糖色的眼睛，牵起Tony的手：“您将不再孤独，我会是您此后的伴侣，陪伴在您身边，直到您不再需要我为止。”  
他虔诚地低下头，给了Tony一个吻。  
“您是我的月亮，是我的神明，是我全部的爱与勇气。”  
即使您不在我身边，即使处在无尽的黑暗之中，我也无所畏惧，只要您能够看着我。我用尽所有的力气奔向月，您的目光是指引我路的星辰。

一切在十年前Tony Stark作出关闭武器生产部的决定那一刻早已注定。  
相爱太难，但少年一瞬动心就永远动心。  
这份爱，请一直相信。

 

End.

也算是了了我的一个心结。  
小辣椒在他发作的时候还要跟他分房睡那个情节太伤我了。  
陪伴他吧。


End file.
